Duo's Story
by Drache
Summary: Duo tells his life's story in a... weird sort of way. It mentions a gun, but I guess it can fit into G because nothing's bad. (completed!)(one shot!)


author's note:Ok, I don't own Gundam Wing. I wrote this story in like 10 minutes. Completely random! Yay!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**DUO'S STORY**_  
  
**Duo:** Hey, listen up everyone! I'm going to tell a story!!  
  
**Quatre:** But Duo-  
  
**Duo:** It's called "Dupunzal"! Okay! Here goes!  
  
**_ DUPUNZAL_**  
  
**Duo:** Once upon a time, there was a priest. His name was Father Maxwell. His wife really really really wanted to eat some tofu, but only the witch next door had some.  
  
**Quatre:** Tofu???  
  
**Duo:** Yep! Father Maxwell's sife was obsessed with tofu! Now shut the hell up and let me tell the story.  
One day, Father Maxwell couldn't stand it anymore. "I'll go get you some tofu from the witch, even if I have to steal it!" he said, and so off he went to the witch's garden.  
  
**Wufei:** Garden?? Maxwell, tofu doesn't grow in gardens!  
  
**Duo:** Well, these do. Shut up! I'm trying to tell a braid, er, tail, er, tale here!  
Father Maxwell jumped over the thorny fence and landed in some poison ivy. "Ouch" he said, but quietly, so that the witch couldn't hear. Then he picked some tofu-  
  
**Wufei:** INJUSTICE!! You can't pick tofu!!!!!  
  
**Duo:** Well, whatever, and he ran home to his wife. Of course, she was very happy and she ate up all the tofu.  
  
**Quatre:** Without cooking it?? Gross!!  
  
**Duo: **The wife was happy. So naturally she wanted Father Maxwell to go back and get some more.  
  
**Quatre:** That's rather greedy of her...  
  
**Duo:** So? So Father Maxwell went back to get some more. But this time...  
  
**Quatre: **He got caught by the witch!  
  
**Duo:** Nope! He got caught by the witch!  
**  
Quatre:** (perplexed) But that's what I said!  
  
**Duo:** No! You said he got caught by the witch, but I said he got caught by the witch!  
  
**Quatre:** -_-O   
  
**Duo:** Anyways, he got caught. He was terrified when the witch cackled, "Stealing my tofu, ne? Well, in return, I shall come for your child! Hehehehe!" He ran home to his wife and told her of what the witch said. His wife didn't believe him.  
  
**Wufei:** Weak onna!  
  
**Quatre:** Wufei!  
  
**Duo:** Who's telling this story, Wuffy, you or me?  
  
**Wufei:** Do not call me that!  
  
**Duo: **Whatever. So, years later... They had a beautiful baby name Duo...  
  
**Quatre:** Dupunzal.  
  
**Duo:** Yeah, that too.  
**  
Wufei:** (Chokes) Beautiful???? You are not beautiful Maxwell!  
  
**Duo:** Anyways.... After the day he was born, the witch came and snatched him up. "I told you so!" were her last words before she and Du- er, Dupunzal disappeared out of Father Maxwell and his wife's lives.  
  
**Heero:** (Comes into the room) Is Duo telling his life's story again?  
  
**Wufei:** In a way.  
  
**Quatre:** .... -_-O  
  
**Duo:** The witch locked Dupunzal up in a tower. She didn't let him cut his hair so he braided his hair long and beautifully.  
One day, he was fed up with the witch. "You're from Oz!" he accused her-  
**  
Quatre:** Oh my! (Amazed at sudden turn of story)  
  
**Duo:** -and he shot her with a pistol he had hidden in his hair.

**Heero: **Why didn't you do that earier?

**Quatre:** Oh dear! Duo!  
  
**Wufei:** Honourable!  
**  
Duo: **Yep! And then he ran like heck out of there and found his bestest friends, Heero, Quatre, and Trowa!  
  
**Wufei:** -____-O  
  
**Duo:** And ol' Wuffy too!  
  
**Wufei: **Do not call me that!  
  
**Duo: **They were very happy! They hopped into their Gundams and fought Oz happily ever after. THE END!!  
  
**Heero:** The last time you told your life's story, wasn't it something about three bears and Braidylocks.....?  
  
**Quatre:** Oh oh oh! Can I tell my story? Okay! It's like this! I was walking up and down, up and down the stairs. I was happy! I had tea! I was walking up and-  
  
_(Everyone leaves)_  
  
**Quatre: **Hello? Guys? Geez! And it was getting interesting too! (leaves in a huff)

  
  
_**~THE END~ -_^ **_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey guys! Please rate and review!! ^____^


End file.
